Question: $\dfrac{1}{5} + \dfrac{6}{4} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 4}{5 \times 4}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 5}{4 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {\dfrac{30}{20}} $ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {30}}{20} $ $ = \dfrac{34}{20}$